herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui Shirō
Kamui Shirō is the protagonist of CLAMP's incomplete series X. He is a powerful esper whose destiny is to decide whether the world should be destroyed so it may be reborn without humanity or save the world so humanity can continue to live in its current state. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura in TV series and Tomokazu Seki in movie. In the English version, he is voiced by Steve Staley in TV series and Alan Marriott in movie. Appearance Kamui is a rather short, slim young man. During his time in the High School he is refered as an attractive person, being quite popular with the girls just at his first day, fact of what he was oblivious. His skin is pale, almost white, and has big blue eyes (which can sometimes be considered violet and in "X the Movie" appear to be golden brown) slightly covered by his spiky, rather long, deep-black hair. On many pictures in artbooks he has brown hair. His usual outfit is the uniform of his school, a black gakuran with red outlines and golden buttons and a white shirt underneath. Representing his role as a potential Dragon of Heaven or Earth, he is sometimes shown with a white angelical wing in his right shoulder, and a black demonic wing on the left; there's been also representation of him wielding both white or both black wings, sometimes holding a globe of the world. Personality As a child Kamui was kind and innocent, quite bashful and quiet; but also reliable, as seen when he protected Kotori fulfilling his promise with Fuma. After his depature from Tokyo, his personality in Okinawa was slightly changed, he remained quiet but when angry he developed his psychic powers with anger and sorrow; but was still very protective with the ones he loved. After the death of his mother and the discovering of his fate, Kamui at his return to Tokyo became cold, stoic and distant with Kotori and Fuma. He also was reckless and rush in his behaviour, as seen when he tried to steal the Sacred Sword from the Monou Shrine, severely injuring Kyōgo Monou, its guardian. Upon meeting Sorata Arisugawa and Princess Hinoto, he was relucant and negated to be involved into the end of the world crisis. After a while, he started to open with Fuma and Kotori. He decided to become a Dragon of Heaven to protect the siblings, but with this decision Fuma became his twin star as a Dragon of Earth, thus turning Fuma into a savage and violent person, killing his sister and breaking Kamui's heart. Though this was painful to him, he became closer to his fellow Seven Seals, specially with Sorata who always was by his side, Subaru Sumeragi, who risked his own life to rescue him from the catatonia caused by Kotori's death, Yuzuriha Nekoi because of her gleeful and energetic personality, and with the serious and reliable Arashi Kishuu; and never forgettiing his mission to rescue Fuma and to turn him into his priror self. Trivia *He have alternate version of himself, Kamui from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. *His English Voice Actor, Steve Staley is best known voicing as Ryo Akiyama from Digimon Tamers, Koji Minamoto Digimon Frontier, Tōshirō Hitsugaya from Bleach and Neji Hyūga from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Gallery T.jpg R.jpg S.jpg Kamui and kishu.jpg 114144-104501-subaru-sumeragi.jpg X13-20.jpg u51092070_137b47be4e8g214.jpg 1512083574890180529.png Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Male Category:Clamp Heroes